Sick Day
by UCI Fanfic Requests
Summary: Kirika gets sick one day and a worried Rokkaku ends up spending the afternoon making medicine for her.


Anonymous requested: Kirika x Rokkaku fic? (Im Kirikaku trash haha)

 **Admin Notes:** Rokkaku and Kirika would be so cute together! I like this prompt! (I don't really know what kind of creature Kirika is. I thought maybe she was a Nure Onna?) -Admin Hirahara

Rokkaku usually liked to spend the mornings smoking his pipe and drinking a cup of coffee before he passed off various missions to the escorts that lived in the headquarters with him. It often soothed his mind and prepared him for the rest of the day, which was much needed. The six escorts could get into quite a lot of trouble sometimes.

On this particular morning, though, on his way to the local restaurant he frequented, there was no one there to get his order of coffee. Although tempting, Rokkaku refrained from checking behind the counter to see if the usual snake-tailed woman was there. Instead, within a few short minutes, Ayako, the Futakuchi Onna, revealed herself from behind the curtain, a little startled to see Rokkaku sitting at one of the tables.

"Ayako, where's Kirika?" The escort asked. It wasn't like Kirika to not come out immediately when there was a customer, and it was even more unusual to see Ayako there alone. The younger woman gave a couple of frantic hand gestures while wearing a panicked face, so Rokkaku had to play a mini game of charades with her before the mouth at the back of her head spoke for her.

"Kirika has a high fever today?" Rokkaku asked after clarifying everything with Ayako. The poor girl just nodded quickly and made a couple of signals that probably meant the escort should leave. It was strange to Rokkaku that a youkai could get sick, but then again, not everyone was an oni. He nodded and thanked Ayako before heading back to headquarters, without his usual order, continuing to think about the Nure Onna.

It wasn't the lack of tobacco smell in Rokkaku's office that worried the other escorts as they came to get their assignments. It was the weird pacing the their colonel was doing that went against his usual firm and calm persona. Most of them chose not to ask about it, though, and went ahead with their missions.

It could be said that crimson eyed escort was feeling concerned. He'd never really been 'concerned' about much - everything always went swimmingly, or nothing major ever came up that needed his attention. In fact, he couldn't remember the last time he was this worried about someone's well being. Sure, there was the usual worry that came with sending the escorts out every day, but that was always minor. It lingered in the back of his head for a minute at most before the feeling passed.

Saeki found Rokkaku looking through a medicine book when he had returned from his mission. Although curious, he didn't bring it up after he gave his report, and left the older escort alone. He had been about to embark on another assignment when Rokkaku stepped out of his office, throwing on his large coat.

"I'm heading out, Saeki," the older said, heading for the front door. "Look after the place until my return." Saeki saluted and replied with a 'yes sir' before Rokkaku was out the door. "Now let's see here…" He took out the medicine book from earlier and flipped to the page he had bookmarked. _Fever Remedy_ was written at the top of the page, along with the ingredients necessary to complete it. Most were just local herbs he could easily pick, and he headed out to a near by forest to start collecting them.

It was already late afternoon by the time Rokkaku had gotten everything together. Not that he didn't usually go out much, but that some things were rather hard to gather. Nonetheless, he went straight back to the home in order to mix everything together. Saeki welcomed him back with some surprise, wondering why Rokkaku's long coat was covered in mud and how a bunch of leaves got stuck to his uniform.

—

"Ayako, is Kirika feeling any better?" Rokkaku asked as he visited the restaurant again in the evening. Ayako was at a table, wiping it down, when the escort suddenly showed up again. She nearly jumped out of her skin. After explaining that Kirika was feeling a little better, the the fever had gone down, Rokkaku asked if he could see her. Reluctantly, in a way, Ayako lead the crimson eyed man to where Kirika was sleeping, tucked under a large blanket. She woke when Rokkaku approached.

"Oh, Rokkaku-san," She smiled, getting up slowly. "I didn't think you'd be back here."

"How did you get a fever?" Rokkaku asked right away, cutting to the chase. Kirika paused for a minute, frozen from the sudden question, before laughing a gently.

"This is what I get for shopping in the rain, don't you think?" She smiled. "It was nice of you to pay me a visit today."

"I brought you something as well," the escort said, reaching into his coat to take out a small package, neatly wrapped in paper. "It's a fever remedy I read in a book. It should help you feel better." He placed it in the Nure Onna's hands. Kirika graciously accepted it, unwrapping it slowly.

"I'll ask Ayako to boil these later," she said, setting the mixture of herbs down in her lap. There was a followed silence afterwards, Kirika simply smiling brightly while Rokkaku was looking everywhere but her.

"That's it, really," Rokkaku finally said, turning to leave the room. He stopped at the door, thinking about what to say next. "If you ever get caught out in the rain again, you can always borrow my umbrella." He said quickly before vanishing out the room and back to the front of the restaurant. Kirika, back in bed, was turning red (although it was not due to the fever).

—

The next morning, Rokkaku stopped by the restaurant both to check on Kirika, and to get some coffee that he had graciously missed the previous day. "Oh, Rokkaku-san! Hey!" He heard the moment he set foot in the restaurant. Kirika was behind the counter, waving. "Thanks for the medicine yesterday! I feel great now!"

"That's good to hear," Rokkaku nodded back, sitting down at a table. "Coffee, please." He lit his pipe as Kirika was saying that she'd be right on it. It didn't take very long for his coffee to arrive, but when Rokkaku turned to thank Kirika, she just dashed off behind the curtains again. Looking down at his cup, the crimson eyed escort began to smile. In the coffee, written in cream, was a quickly scribbled _Thank You!_ followed by a little heart.


End file.
